


Pregnant Pause

by BookishWolf (Aquila_Nightshade)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Pregnancy, Short, Short One Shot, frazzled Bruce, i don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquila_Nightshade/pseuds/BookishWolf
Summary: A short fic where Bruce gets a grandchild and Damian kind of freaks out.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	Pregnant Pause

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is my first time writing a fanfic even though I have read them for years. This idea popped into my head when I was experiencing programming block, so since I'm up at the weirdest times (for example, 5am and going to sleep at 6), I thought I might as well give this a try. Please comment if you think I have places where I could do some work on! English isn't my first language so please bear with me. 
> 
> Edit: Also, a huge thanks to Melesa for helping with the Arabic words! I don't know how to tag/link people yet, so any help would be appreciated!

“Damian?”

“Damian!”

“DAMIAN!”

Heavy footsteps thudded against the hallway outside her room. Marinette clenched her eyes shut in pain.

“Damian! Help!”

The door to her room slammed open. “Habibti?” he called out, in a panic. “Habibti, are you…” He trailed off, staring at her and her white knuckled grip against her comforter.

“Oh, Angel,” he sighed, sitting next to her curled up form. “How are you feeling?” His left hand cupped her straining hands as he leant onto his right arm to face her tensed up face.

Marinette scrunched up her face in lieu of an answer.

“Marinette?” Damian asked, now really concerned. “Is there some-” His hand touched something wet. 

Damian scrunched up his face, “Did you wet yourself?” He demanded.

He received a glare in return.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” He exhaled in relief. A thought crashed into him.

“Wait, Angel… Did your water break?” 

Marinette groaned in answer.

“Oh god, oh god,” He muttered to himself frantically, “What do I do?” He got up from her bed and paced around her room.

“How about bringing me to the hospital?” Marinette snarked at him through her pain.

“Oh. Oh yes. You’re right.” Damian ran towards her and picked her up.

“Where’s Alfred?” She yelped out as Damian accidentally jostled her.

“Out buying stuff.” He replied as he ran down the stairs to get the car.

~ At the hospital ~

“OW!” Marinette howled, her grip on Damian’s hand tightening.

“Push, Miss. Push.” The doctor told her.

“I’m trying you doofus! Why don’t you try it!” Marinette snapped at the doctor.

“I can see the head now, Miss. Just one big push!”

“Oh, you fu- Ow!”

“The head’s coming out now! A few more pushes and then its done!”

“Ekkk!” She wailed as she pushed with all her might, crushing Damian’s hand.

“Its out now! The baby is out!”  
A wail echoed through the delivery room. A nurse came forward to take the baby for measurements and to snip the umbilical cord.

“Now, Miss, you have to push the placenta out.”

——————

“Oh Damian, look. Isn’t she gorgeous?” Marinette breathed towards her husband in awe of the squirming baby in her arms.

“Yes habibti, she is adorable.” He agreed, looking at the miracle that he and Marinette had created.

“Damian…”

“Yes Angel?”

“Did you remember to call them?” 

“…No?”

“Call them now! Otherwise we won’t hear the rest of it!”

“Yes, dear.” Damian gave her a kiss and smoothed out his daughter’s scrunched up face with a finger as he moved to leave the room to call their family.

“Damian? Is there something wrong?” Bruce’s worried voice came through.

“No, father.”

“…Then why are you calling me?” Bruce replied, perplexed.

“You might want to bring everyone to the hospital.”

“What!? Damian! Why do we have to go to the hos-“ Damian ended the call, smirking.

——————

“Demon spawn!”

“Damian!”

“What do you me-“

“Shhh!” Damian shushed, “She’s sleeping.” He smiled down at his daughter, who was sleepily gripping his shirt.

“Who-“

“What-“

“Baby!?”

A clamour of noises erupted from the sight of a baby in Damian’s arms.

“Master Damian, may I congratulate you on the birth of your child?” Alfred’s voice sounded over the racket.

“Wahhh!” A cry sounded through the room.

“Hush, aibnati. Your mother is sleeping, let her rest.” Damian bounced the baby up and down.

“Damian, it’s fine. I’m awake now.” Marinette stretched her arms and yawned, “Pass her to me?”

Damian hurried to her, passing the baby gently. Marinette rocked her daughter absentmindedly, thanking Damian for calling the family.

“Marinette?” Bruce called quietly, as the baby quieted down into whimpers. “What are you going to call her?”

“Oh, oh I know! Let’s call her Rebecca! Or Ricarda!” Dick called out excitedly.

“No! Call her Jocelyn! Or Jason Junior!” Jason refuted.

“Well, why don’t you call her Thea?” Tim inputted.

“Ricarda!”

“Jason!”

“Thea!”

The outcries quickly turned into a bickering match.

“Ricarda definitely sounds better than Jason! It’s not even a good name for the kid!”

“Says you who hates his own name!”

“Thea is definitely the most suitable!”

“No it isn’t!”

“Yes it does!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“No!"

“Why are you all calling her the female versions of your names?” Marinette said exasperated.


End file.
